Shredder's Son
by OneRealImonkey
Summary: Who is Hōzuki and will the turtles be able to beat him? Will they be able to save him? Previously on TMNT server.
1. prologue

_**I don't own.**_

 _ **Set 2K12**_

TMNT: Shredders Son.

Prologue:

"Stockman, will it work?"

"Yezz mazter Shzredder. The turtlez are in for a zzuprize."

"Tigerclaw, xever is everything ready?"

"Yes master"

"Yes master"

"Then let's do it. Stockman…"


	2. Chapter 1

_**I don't own.**_

 _ **Set 2K12**_

TMNT: Shredders Son.

Part one:

"My son…"

I know that voice. He sounds upset. What's happening?

"My son, please wake up."

Who is that? If the voice is calling me son it must belong to my father. The voice of my father is pleading. My being asleep makes him sad. I should wake up. Then my father can be happy.

"F…father…" I'm surprised at how feeble my voice sounds.

"My son. You've woken up. I was so worried."

"Father? Are you my father? I…I don't know"

I try to remember but everything is blank. I begin to panic and my breathing quickens as a panic attack starts to take hold.

"Breathe, my son, just breathe. You are safe. You will be ok. I will help you."

He leans over, hugs me and I relax into his embrace. "Why can't I remember anything? I don't even know who I am."

"Calm down my son. Your name is Hōzuki, Nightshade. We were attacked and you were kidnapped by our enemies. They mutated you and injected you with an unknown substance that has kept you unconscious for three weeks. It seems to have also caused you too loose your memories. I am so sorry Hōzuki. I have failed you."

"N…no father, you have not failed. If you had failed I…I would be dead."

"Well my son, if you have no memories I will have to tell you what I can. My name is Oroku Saki or Shredder and I am indeed your father. Your mother, Tang-Shen was taken from us when you were two. I almost lost you and your sister Karai that day. Hamato Yoshi has raised his three sons on the path he took. It was they who aided him in taking you. They also helped turn you into a turtle like them. My guess is that they wanted you on their side. They wanted you to fight for them. They would probably have pretended you were their brother."

I shiver. They would have me fight against my family. That scared me so much. I wouldn't have been able to stop it either. I hate this feeling of nothing. My brain is empty. I feel tears spill from my eyes as my father pulls me close. I feel so weak.

A girl walks into the room and exclaims, "Hōzuki you're alright! You're awake!"

I look at her and at my father who sees my confusion and tells me, "This is your sister Karai."

Oh. I hate not being able to remember my family, my sister.

Karai looks confused and our father explains about the amnesia. Her face morphs into one of shocked agony as she angrily exclaims, "Those monsters will pay for this."

I don't know exactly who they are but they're here and protecting me. At least I have them.

.

.

.

Raph punched the wall. Don, Casey, April and Leo looked over from the computer and Master Splinter stopped meditating. Mike had been missing for twelve days and though they had scoured the entire city they couldn't find him anywhere. He was gone. Their baby brother had vanished. No, not vanished, he was kidnapped. It didn't make any difference. They had no leads.

They only knew one thing; they would find him at any cost.

No matter what…


	3. Chapter 2

_**Here's part two…**_

Shredder's son.

Hōzuki P.O.V.

I walked around trying to find something that would jog my memories. Just one thing to help me find myself. Everyone is bowing to me as I walk. Calling me master. Tiger Claw guards me and I cannot help but feel slightly un-nerved. Father said it was for my safety and so I guess I'll just have to deal with it.

I suddenly felt myself swaying, my vision going grey. I am vaguely aware of Tiger Claw catching me as I lose control and fall crashing to the ground with consciousness slipping from my grasp.

.

" _Raphie. Raphie help me" that's my voice._

" _Mike. Mike Where are you?" who is that?_

" _Raphie, I'm stuck and my leg hurts. I'm scared Raphie." Who's Raphie?_

 _Looking around I can see I'm in a collapsed area of sewer and that my leg is indeed trapped. I seem to be about ten and for some reason in a turtle body.._

 _That voice calls out again, "I'm coming little brother. I will find you Mike. You'll be ok. I promise."_

 _I see another turtle figure come through the rubble, run over and pulled me into a hug, "It's going to be ok Mike. I got you and you're safe now. Leo and Donnie are coming with Sensei."_

" _It hurts Raphie. My leg hurts. "_

" _I got you baby bro. Don't be scared."_

" _I love you Raphie."_

" _I love you too Mikey. I love you too."_

.

I wake up back in medical. What was that? A dream or a memory. I suddenly find I don't know who to trust any more. The people in my dream were our enemies but they seemed like family. They seemed to care for me. At least 'Raphie' seemed to. What do I do? They say they're my family but in my mind and heart I'm not so sure.

"Hey bro, you ok?"

"Wha… oh yeah, I'm ok Karai."

I need to clear my head. Once I'm allowed up I get up and run onto the roof tops with Karai, Tiger Claw and a few legions of Foot-bots.

.

.

.

Raph's P.O.V.

We closed in on Shredders Lair and saw Mikey on a building near it with Tiger Claw, Karai and Foot-bots but he wasn't hurt or fighting or captured. In fact he looked like he was there by choice. My first thought was brain-worms but Mike was laughing, "Hahahaha. Really. I did that."

Karai nodded, "Yup. You, Hōzuki, were a real idiot when you were younger."

Mikey sighed, "Wish I remembered."

Tiger Claw turned to them both, "Our enemies draw near. Master Hōzuki, Mistress Karai, we must go. It is not safe."

Karai nodded, "After Hōzuki's last blackout it would be wise."

We needed to attack now. We could work out the problems later. We jumped in.

.

When the fight finished, Leo, Don and I stood in a pile of destroyed Foot-bots with no Tiger Claw or Karai in sight. Mikey had run off in the fight and disappeared. He looked scared and confused. He didn't recognise us either.

Something was wrong. Very wrong…

.

.

.

Hōzuki's P.O.V.

I'm sitting in an abandoned cave under the sewers. This is so confusing. Am I Hōzuki or Mike? What should I do?

I've decided I'm going to try and find out more about me tomorrow but tonight I think I'm going to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hola.**_

 _ **I don't own.**_

 _ **I'm doing an only write 250 words of story challenge. Next chap will be 500 then 750.**_

 _ **No other messages.**_

 _ **Adios.**_

Shredders Son.

.

Hōzuki/Mikey P.O.V.

I wake up in the cavern and it takes me a minute to get my bearings. My memories are as mixed up as before so I decide to sit and mentally organise them. It only takes a minute to discover sitting still isn't my thing.

 _Mother: Dead. This is in both realities/tales._

 _Father: Shredder or Splinter. Not sure which._

 _Sister(s): One-Karai or none. Though there is more to the 'none' than I can remember, maybe she died._

 _Brother(s): None or three-Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello. I think they're the correct names._

 _I don't know whether 'Raph' is my brother but I've found want to trust him._

 _Friend(s): None or loads. I don't really know much about this one._

This is hell!

.

.

.

Raph P.O.V.

This is hell! Mikey ran off at the end of the fight and we can't find him. As annoying as he is this worries me and I'm scared. Scared for him I mean.

We searched the city until sunrise then went into the sewers and searching there. It seems Shred-head is also searching for Mike but they are calling him _'Master Hōzuki'_ and pretending he's Shredders son. I think he's done something and just doesn't want a fortnights work going to waste.

What am I thinking, HE HAS DONE SOMETHING! That psychopath, that _Seishinbyō-shitsu-sha_ has hurt my little brother and scared/confused him so much he would run away from us.

I run across a gap in the sewer wall that leads into a cave. Hmmmm…


	5. Chapter 4

_**It's me again. I know weird.**_

 _ **I don't own.**_

 _ **500 words today.**_

 _ **Read away…**_

Shredder's Son:

.

3rd person P.O.V.

Raphael entered the cave system, fairly curious. It was huge. He wandered for hours and was undoubtedly going in circles. He soon came across a shivering figure, "Mike?"

.

Leo staggered back to the lair. Mikey had disappeared and they couldn't find him. Worse he had been attacked and was fighting off the sedatives. As he entered he bumped into Leatherhead who was leaving to re-join the search. The Mutanimals had been called as soon as the search had started. Leo passed out.

.

Don sighed. The day was drawing back into night and he was preparing to go back out onto the rooftops. Leo had been tranquilised and Raph was still out there. Raph hadn't made contact in hours and when they tracked his phone he wasn't moving. Slash had left to find him. Why did bad things always happen to them? He sighed again.

.

Leatherhead moved through the sewers with practiced ease. His mind was going at a thousand miles a minute. Michelangelo was in danger and he had to find him. Michelangelo, the boy who saved, cared for and trusted him despite what everyone else said, his first friend. Anger overwhelmed him, how dare anyone hurt and scare someone so good, so full of positivity and light. With new determination he speed up and continued his search.

.

Slash approached the location of Raph's shell-cell. Could Raph be hurt? It worried him. He turned the corner and found no-one. Nothing. Nothing except Raph's shell-cell. He had been tracking the phone but not the turtle. Raph could be anywhere…

.

Dr Rockwell glanced at Donatello. The turtle was obviously tired and stressed but Rockwell couldn't blame him. His brother was missing and scared. From the explanation he would have to guess the young turtle had some form of amnesia. Poor kid. He went back to his maps.

.

April was scared. She had spent the day in class with no idea if one of her friends was even alive. It was safe to say she was rather distracted. Now she had her tessen out and she and Casey were hitting the streets. It was dusk and no-one paid the two of them any attention. They would find their friend.

.

Casey could see how tense April was. He was tense too. He had never seen Raph this worried, showing this much emotion. It was unnerving. They would find Mikey soon.

.

Hamato Yoshi, Master Splinter, was angry. It wasn't a new emotion, he had felt it when his beloved wife was killed and Miwa was taken. His youngest son had been hurt so much he had run away from his own brothers. A lot of his anger came from the fact that he had to stay at the lair while everyone else searched. The vote had gone against him. He knew they were right, Shredders armies were out in full and someone needed to be here if Michelangelo came back. He sat and prayed for the best.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hola**_

 _ **I don't own.**_

 _ **750 words.**_

 _ **Ori.**_

 _ **Previously:**_

 _Raphael entered the cave system, fairly curious. It was huge. He wandered for hours and was undoubtedly going in circles. He soon came across a shivering figure, "Mike?"_

 _ **Read away…**_

Shredders son.

The figure looked up hesitantly and asked, "Who…?"

Raph knew this required tact and crouched slowly next to his brother before replying, "Raph." He didn't say your brother or anything else, just Raph.

Mike looked up, "You were in my dream. You saved me. I was a ten and in the collapsed sewer."

Raph paused, sat down, pulled the younger turtle into a hug and recalled the events of that day, "I said it then, I'm sayin' it now, 'I got you baby bro. don't be scared. I got you and your safe now.' Ok." Mikey nodded slowly before burying his head in Raph's plastron and sobbing. Raph rubbed his shell comfortingly and let the little turtle cry.

Mikey's voice cut through the silence, "I think I can trust you. Can I?" Raph nods and Mike continues, "I'm confused, really confused. I don't know who I am. Everything's all blurred together."

An idea pops into Raph's head, "Why don't you tell me what you think and I'll tell you whether it's true or not?"

Mikey smiles, "My name is Mikey or Hōzuki."

Raph replies, "Mikey."

"My mother is dead."

Raph nods.

"My father is Splinter or Shredder."

"Splinter."

"I have siblings."

Raph nods again. He usually hates repetition but this is for his little brother.

"You?"

"Yes, I'm your brother."

"Just you?"

"No, there's Leo, who's older than me, and Donnie, who's younger than me."

"So I'm the youngest?"

"Yup."

"Do I have any sisters?"

The question was innocent enough but Raph had to pause before answering. He knew he had to be careful about how he phrased this.

"Raph?"

"Wha, oh sorry Mike."

"Do I… we have any sisters?"

"Sorta. You know Karai right?"

"Yeah, she said she was my sister when I was Hōzuki."

"Well, her real name is Miwa and she is our fathers daughter but Shredder kidnapped her when she was a baby. She thinks she is his daughter."

"He lied to her too. We have to help her."

"We will but right now you're our priority. We need you better bro."

"I'm scared Raphie. And cold too."

Raph pulled him closer and reached for his shell-cell. It wasn't there. "Damn." Mikey looked up and Raph quickly explained that he didn't have his phone. Then he realised that meant they would have to walk back to the lair.

Raphael stood up and helped Mikey to his feet. It only took a few steps for Raph to notice Mikey's injuries. "Mikey, your hurt."

Mikey looked ashamed and mumbled, "Sorry."

Raph hugged him again (wow, Mikey was making him soft) and said, "No reason to apologise. I'm just worried, that's all."

Mikey shuddered as painful, torture filled memories assaulted him before falling over, weak.

Raph picked Mikey up and left the little hollow Mikey had nested in. Time to go home.

.

.

.

Karai stared at the wall. Their plan had failed and the more she thought about it the more honourless the plan became. They had kidnapped a child, because Michelangelo was younger than her, erased his mind and tried to turn him against his family. They had done that to a child. That and more. There were two parts to the mind wipe/lock. The second half was administering the serum. The first part… the first part was to mentally break the subject. This meant trying to remember was agonising and that the serum actually settled/ activated. The biggest reason however, is that her father adored it. Her father loved the little turtle's pain. It was like hurting Yoshi. They told him he had been asleep for weeks. It had been half a day.

If Splinter was to suffer it should be because his sons were dead and he was about to die. It should be honourable. Not evil, not dishonourable and despicable like this plan.

She blinked. Did Shredder have honour? Did she? She once again wondered what life would be like for someone ordinary, for someone without clan feuds and ninja honour in their lives. Someone who worried about what to wear at school rather than killing and revenge. She punched the wall.

.

.

.

Shredder punched the wall. He had been so close. Yoshi's youngest son had almost become his most dangerous and possibly greatest weapon, his loyal, perfect slave. Then Yoshi's other brattish, demonic sons had turned up and his plan had failed. Well, that's what contingency plans are for, isn't it.

"Stockman, check the backup plan now. Yoshi must suffer at my hand. He must…"


End file.
